


Teddy Boys Try Rimming

by ShippingMcLennon



Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Teddy boy experiment saga, Thanks anon!, request!, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: "hey there! hope this is not annoying but could you write something with mclennon trying rimming, in that teddy boys experimental series, that is. It's okay if not but Paul's bum is like my religion so :)))"Never annoying! Thanks anon! :)(We all love Paul's bum...)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Teddy Boys Try Rimming

The two lads walked close to each other on their way home, unable to touch in any way in the present public. They had just been out, on what Paul would like to think of as a date, but John would only call 'hanging out' out loud. Still Paul knew, he tried to make it the least bit romantic, which was pretty difficult given their situation of always sneaking around. 

On the outside, they were two friends hanging out. But every once in a while, John would offer him a smile, or squeeze his thigh, or even so much as kiss him when he thought was safe, and that said it all to the younger. 

Mostly, the two walked around outside, until they got hungry and stopped for a bite of fish and chips, which lasted longer than they expected. What can they say, they got carried away during, as they always did. 

Now they were walking back to John's house. The sun had set, creating a peacefully dim atmosphere, however, that didn't mean their night was over. When they'd get home, they could do all the things they couldn't have done in public… 

"Let's make a quick stop," John said, halting at a shop along the others they walked past. Paul recognized it. It was an adult store; a sex store, that is. The younger had only been there once before, and it was per John's initiation. But they were in and out in a heartbeat. He hadn't really had time to appreciate it then. Not like John. No, he had been there plenty before. _He_ knew where every item in the store could be located, how familiar he was with it. 

Paul couldn't help the excitement he felt upon entering. _'What did John have planned now,'_ he wondered, knowing there's a reason John took this route home. 

"Just browse for a sec," John told him, which he knew meant: _'act casual, and follow my lead.'_

Paul nodded as he walked towards the center of the store, stunned by all the different things he was seeing, John walked to his own destined spot, along the wall to the left of the store, displaying some dirty magazines. Paul let him wander, trusting the lad's taste, as he appreciated his own view in the meantime. He wasn't very familiar with many toys… Or kinks at all for that matter. At least not with the ones he didn't come up with himself. Not like John. That lad probably knew it all, him being here so many times. It didn't bother Paul, however. He was eager to learn more, curious for what everything was, how it could be used, or what could be done. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw John snatch a couple of mags and shove them in his waistband, before turning around and heading towards Paul. Paul awaited John's approach, being prepared as John wanted, before his arm was grabbed by the lad and he was pulled out of the store. John looked back to make sure they weren't noticed, before relaxing his posture and walking with ease. 

"What did ya get?" Paul asked as they continued their path to John's house. John grinned at him.

"You'll see," he said, making Paul roll his eyes. "Don't worry princess. Not much more of a walk left," he added, and Paul settled for the rest of the walk. 

When they got inside, John took Paul straight to his bedroom and shut the door. Paul sat on his bed, before the stolen items were plopped beside him. There were three dirty magazines scattered before him. Paul grabbed one, but jumped at John's words. 

"Don't open it yet!" He yelled. Paul looked at him in confusion, and a bit of irritation. John sat next to him before continuing. "I was thinking… We open a random page, and whatever they're doing, we hafta copy it," he said eagerly. Paul thought about it for a moment. He had to admit, the idea did sound pretty fun and exciting. 

"What if they're not doin' anything and just posing?"

"Well, we got plenty ta choose from. Don't have to stop there," John said with a wink.

"What if they're doin' something we can't do because of our--" 

"Oh for chrissake! We'll just get some ideas then! Jeez," John said, hoping not to kill the mood. Paul nodded. "Ya wanna do the honours?" he asked. 

Paul opened a random page as they planned, and they both examined the photo. Already Paul felt himself react to the arousing image. There was one girl and two guys. She was laying on her back, mostly-- her upper back was against one of the blokes, who also had his hand wrapped around her neck in a choking manner. The other bloke was between her legs, fingering her pussy and looking up at her. The bird herself had her eyes lidded and was moaning. 

Paul's cheeks heated up. There was a lot going on in one picture. Paul had never been choked during sex before. However, he could understand the arousal behind it. And the sight the girl gave. She had a lovely body and her face showed her pleasure. 

John watched the younger lad in amusement. It was true that the images were arousing to him too, but he wasn't as new to them like Paul was. He was familiar with seeing all these kinds of things before, even if he never mentioned any ideas to Paul. He didn't want to freak the lad out, after all. 

When Paul noticed himself lost in thought, he cleared his head and looked at John, who was only watching him instead of the picture. Paul blushed harder before changing the subject. 

"We… we can't do that," he said. John rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, next page then," he said as he opened a new page at random. This one had a bird lying on her back, and a man crouching between her legs and eating her out. Only he wasn't eating her pussy, but he was lower, rimming her ass while her pussy remained untouched. 

The lads stared at the photo in curiosity, before realization hit.

Paul’s face smoldered in mild disgust, him not familiar with the idea, but to John and his filthy mind, the thought didn’t seem all that bad. 

“Ye wanna try it?” John asked, taking Paul a bit by surprise. 

“It seems… kinda dirty,” Paul admitted, not sure what else to say. 

“I don’t mind,” John said with a shrug. Paul's eyes widened. 

"Really?" 

"Could always have a wash," John said and Paul thought about it. He never imagined the thought of someone licking at someone's ass before. Seeing the picture made him think it's only what dirty pornstars did. But he'd had cock before… and men fuck each other so… was this really that much worse. On top of that, he considered the feeling. He knew he liked it when John touched him there. Especially when he'd just lubed up his fingers and circled his hole, just before entering. That felt great, and that must be what this would feel like, right? And, well… if John wanted to… 

Paul looked up at him and, before anything, he looked for a confirmation. Did John really wanna do something like this? He didn't want to make him do it if not. Paul knew he wouldn't be crazy about doing it himself. However, the older lad didn't seem the least bit bothered. In fact, he raised an eyebrow at Paul in question, awaiting an answer. Finally, Paul nodded at him, body already shivering in anticipation. 

Before anything, however, Paul insisted on having a wash, just as John suggested. And if the lad knew Paul (and he knew Paul), then he wouldn't agree to do anything beforehand. In fact, the lad was probably deep cleaning two inches up his arshole right now, he doubtful he is sometimes. 

John left him to go shower, telling him to be quick, as he waited on his bed. He was a bit nervous too, sure, but he was eager to try. He knew Paul would take some time to come around and try this himself, which was fine, but this way, the lad would be able to tell him how it feels. He wondered if Paul would like it. Maybe he would, and wouldn't be so reluctant about it from then on… 

Paul entered John's room some minutes later with a towel around him, his body still soaked. He must've just gotten out of the shower and run over here. John chuckled at the lad as he stood up to help dry him. He knew it was probably from his nerves that he was acting like this. 

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" Paul asked doubtedly. 

"Paul I told ya, I don't mind it," John reassured. And Paul nodded. "Doesn't really seem _that_ bad," he added. 

"Yeah, s'pose so," Paul said. 

Once John dried the lad, he laid him down on the bed and started kissing him, hoping it would settle his nerves. Paul moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the lad. John grinned to himself in pride at the response. 

As they kept kissing, Paul pulled John's shirt over his head. Exposing the older lad _did_ help calm him down after all. He removed his trousers as well and only when his boxers remained on did John move to kiss down the lad's body. When he reached his waist, he sat back up. 

"How do ya wanna lay?" John asked. Paul stared at him blankly. Then he shrugged. John sighed, shaking his head at the lad. "Are ya fine like this?" he asked. Paul nodded, apparently unable to speak. 

John was about to continue, but how could he with the state Paul was in. 

"S'only me, Paul," he said reassuringly. 

"I know, I know," Paul said, making sure it was clear. He trusted John. He did. A lot. He was just still nervous. 

"Then what's wrong, luv?" 

"Jus’… What if ya hate it?" Paul asked self consciously. John sighed yet grinned at him. 

"Macca, 'm not really concerned fer tha', aright. I _wanna_ try it… besides, ye know I love yer bum!" He said enthusiastically, squeezing Paul's ass at the end. Paul squirmed and giggled in response. Before settling down. John waited for a reaction from Paul. 

"Okay," he finally said. 

"Okay?" John confirmed, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." 

"Aright, jus’ lay there. Relax. Enjoy yerself," he said with a smirk. "And don't worry about me! Aright?" 

Paul nodded. He laid all the way down on the bed as John said, legs spread wide, and waited in anticipation. He was a bit nervous but truthfully… the thought of it all was really hot. He was nervous the whole time that John would be disgusted, spit the taste out, and never do it again or get near his bum anymore, but he really seemed okay with it. Besides, Paul was too distracted to realize how selflessly John was going about it. Easily agreeing to eat out his ass without any form of annoyance or complaint. And it probably _would_ feel good. Especially considering the wonders John's tongue could do. He would just focus on the feeling like John had said, anticipating the wet slide against his ass-- _fuck_. That seemed hot. 

Suddenly, Paul felt lips press to his knee. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the kisses move lower towards his thigh. He loved when John did stuff like this. It made Paul's naked cock twitch in both anticipation, and feeling of those sweet lips on his naked legs. 

When John's lips reached his inner thighs, Paul thrust his hips up in habit of expecting him to start taking his cock in. He kept moving lower, however, kissing below his cock, then his inner cheeks right near his hole. Paul bit his lip. _Here it goes_. John lifted both of Paul's legs towards his upper body for easier access. Paul understood and held them to his chest, being taken off guard. 

John lowered himself between Paul's legs. Suddenly, a hot, wet tongue was pressed against his hole and slowly swiped up. Paul gasped at the new sensation. Then it happened again, this time swirling after. Then once more, followed by wet lips closing around it. Paul suddenly moaned as John continued like that, licking his hole freely and wrapping his lips around the rim every once in a while. 

Paul kept moaning, and started thrusting his hips. He knew John was okay with the idea, but he would've imagined him to at least be a bit skeptical. However, his tongue showed none other than great enthusiasm, which Paul was terribly grateful for, needing more of this. John grinned to himself as he continued licking Paul's hole, pleased that he got Paul as withered as he was getting. 

A moment after continuing, he changed his motion and kissed Paul's hole wetly a few times, making a light snacking noise, as well as eliciting a moan from Paul with each smack of his lips. Another clean, slow swipe. 

"Mm! Please, John, please! Need more. Don't tease," Paul begged, looking down at the lad. John stopped as he looked up at Paul with an evil grin, and Paul already knew what John had in mind. John _loved_ to tease him… "Please!" he begged again, knowing his first plea didn't do much. However, John was already convinced with his own plan. 

Another swipe, then nothing. Paul whined as his head fell back. 

"No-o. Please, John," he begged, eyes furrowed like he could cry. John circled his tongue around the rim gently, getting Paul to whine. He swiped it again, a few times now, and then stopped again. He looked at Paul. 

"Ya want more?" he asked. 

"Please… yes please," Paul said, voice weak and desperate. 

"Not such a bad idea now, is it?" 

"No. Not at all." 

"It was silly of ya ta not wanna try it, eh?" John teased, before offering a few more licks. 

"Yes! Yes it was," he offered desperately, grinding his hips to chase that tongue. He met John's eyes again. "Please," he whispered, voice cracking. "I'll do it ta you," he blurted, making John lift his eyebrows. 

"Really? Now I didn't think you'd want ta." 

"But it feels really good. I'll do it too," he said. John grinned at him. "Please please, just please. I need ta feel it again," he begged again. John had never seen him this desperate. At least not this early into sex or this shortly after teasing. He must really enjoy the feeling then, he thought. 

John hummed at him. He kissed his thigh once before retrieving his spot and burying his face back in the lads cheeks. He started eating out his ass again, making Paul moan thankfully at the surprise. 

"Ah fuck!" Paul moaned as John continued. He kept licking and slurping his hole freely now, making the younger rock his hips along with it, before he wrapped his lips around the puckered hole and sucked it into his mouth. Paul sobbed in pleasure as John licked the spot, then did it again-- sucking it in his mouth, then licking around it to sooth the spot. 

The sensation in his anus was so sensitive, every lick of John's tongue was electric, let alone him sucking the sensational hole into his wet mouth-- surrounding it in that wonderful cave. For a little while now, Paul felt like he could come-- if he had some friction on his cock that is. He would’ve liked to hold off a little to enjoy the pleasurable sensation more, but the longer he waited, the more his cock ached. And he wanted to know what it’d feel like to come with a smooth and slippery tongue up his arse. 

Paul snaked an arm down to pull at his cock, but John swatted it away, almost habitually. 

“Please, John. Wanna come,” he said, desperation clear in his voice. John eyed him as he continued eating out his ass, creating a terrible erotic scene, before pushing Paul’s leg back up for him to hold, and decidedly bringing his own hand to stroke Paul’s cock himself.

Paul moaned loudly at the friction on his member, creating a sensation closer to coming than before. His dick was fully hard and pulsing in John’s hand as he stroked him, and he knew if John kept swirling his tongue around his hole like that, he would come, and it would probably feel incredible. 

Paul moaned loudly as his orgasm approached, tangling his fingers into John's hair to push him closer. 

"Mm, John," Paul said, trying to warn him with the little words he could muster. John looked up at him through his lashes and the lad’s state said it all. He hummed his approval as he kept tongueing Paul's hole. He gave another suck. 

"Uh. Oh! Do that again," Paul begged, and John did so, continuing to suck Paul's hole, tongue pressed against the center, as if he were leaving a hickey on it, all while stroking his cock, and a few seconds later, Paul moaned as he came on his hand and tongue, cock shooting ropes of come onto John, and ass constricting around the lad as he continued to suck him, continuing the sensation. 

A few seconds later, Paul moved John's hand off of his cock at the oversensitivity, but allowed him to keep licking his ass. Paul sighed in relief, and John finally pulled off, looking proud and smug. He kissed Paul's used up hole, then his round ass cheek, and then moved up to his thigh, tummy, chest, and cheek. Paul was the one who grabbed the back of John's neck and pulled him into a proper kiss, which John hummed appreciatively into, not expecting the lad to do so. 

When Paul released him, John was grinning at him stupidly. Paul rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his smile. It was a great orgasm after all, and he wanted John to know what it felt like too. He kissed him again, fully sitting up to switch their positions. When John took Paul's place on the bed, he pulled off to speak. 

"Y'know… ya don't hafta do it if ya don't wanna. I mean, I know ya said ya would, but s'okay if ya don't." 

Paul kissed him again. "No, I want to," he said. 

"Ya sure?" John asked. Paul nodded. When he tried to continue, John pushed him away and got off the bed, Paul frowned at him self consciously. _'Oh no. He hated it!'_ he thought. 

"'M gonna have a wash first… just in case y'know," he said, and Paul smiled at him in relief, before nodding. He waited for John to return, anticipating how the lad would be in his shoes, having his ass sucked off… he hoped John would enjoy it too. 

John returned in a heartbeat. It looked like he barely got his chest wet, clearly wanting to waste no time. He crawled onto the bed and sat beside Paul. 

“Are ya sure ya wanna do this?” John asked, just to be sure. Paul nodded. 

“‘M sure. An’ you’ll love it. Trust me,” he said, John smiled at him. Paul tried moving John’s chest to lay him down, and John stopped him once more. 

“‘M gonna lay on me front,” John said. It wasn’t a question, but he waited for Paul to say it was okay, making sure Paul didn’t have a problem with it for any reason. When Paul nodded, John turned to his stomach and got on his knees before lowering his chest-- upper body flat on the bed as his ass stuck out in the air. Paul stood before him for a moment and John knew his nerves were getting to him. 

“Ya aright?” he asked, mix of concern and amusement in his tone. 

“‘M fine!” Paul demanded, making John snicker. John turned his face to look at him. 

“Are ya worried you’ll hate it?” John asked, repeating Paul’s wording from before. 

“Well…” Paul thought. “No! I just… just gimme a moment,” he finally said. John turned his face back around. 

“I’ll just... wait here, shall I,” John said with a wiggle of his hips. His movement stopped however, when it was interrupted by a swipe up his ass, making him gasp. “Ah fuck!” he suddenly moaned, expression immediately changing from humorous to pleasured. Paul swiped his tongue again, more this time after the experimental one, and stopped again. 

“Fuck! Again, Paul. Do tha’ again!” John moaned, hips moving and head thrashing where it lay. Paul grinned proudly, before getting comfortable behind John’s ass, hands on either cheek, and reconnecting his lips to John’s hole, beginning to lick it freely just like he knew would feel good. 

“Oh fuck. Holy shit! Ah,” John moaned as his hips rutted in the awkward position. Paul continued licking his ass before suddenly pulling off and giving his hole a sweet kiss. “Paul!” John scolded, and Paul giggled behind him. John really couldn’t stay mad at that. John knew you could count on Paul to suddenly want to do something cute in the middle of some hot and steamy sex. 

Returning to his task, Paul reattached his lips to John’s hole and kept eating him out. This time he gave an experimental suck between licks, creating a suction noise around John’s ass.

“Ah fuck!” John said again, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Paul moaned approvingly around his hole as he continued to suck on it, hands kneading and massaging his ass, making him closer and closer. John bit his lip as he forced his hand away from his cock, knowing if he even dared touch it, he’d be gone for and spill himself, but _Christ,_ this felt so good! And Paul was a bloody natural, he was. Damn him and his stupid skilled mouth!

Furthering John’s thought, the younger lad wrapped his saliva filled lips around his hole and began nibbling on it gently, creating a sensation with both wetness and friction, and getting John to rock his hips. 

“Fucking hell, Paul! ‘M t-trynna hold off here-- fuck!” John cursed. Paul pulled off his ass. 

“Oh?” he started. _‘Fuck_ ,’ John thought. Paul’s lips were gone but he needed _more_! “D’ya wan’ me ta stop?” he asked, and John wiggled his ass desperately. 

“N-no. No! Don’t stop, just-- shit. Don’t stop. Please!” he begged, turning his head so Paul could see his face. It was humiliating really. Him stuck in his position, not able to provide himself any pleasure, desperate and helpless for Paul’s own gratification whenever he pleased. But hell if that didn’t turn him on more. And _hell_ if that didn’t make his ass ache more! Paul rubbed a hand up and down his ass before placing a kiss there. 

“Paull!” John whined. Paul only gave him a look as he raised an eyebrow, and John knew what it meant. He forced himself to calm down, before looking back at the lad. “Please,” he said, calmer this time and really asking-like instead of yelling-like. 

“Good,” Paul said decidedly, and John released a breath of relief as Paul got back to work, making John moan loudly. He continued eating out John’s ass, licking and sucking it into his mouth, before wiggling his wet lips around it. 

“Ah, fuck! Paul. I’m close already. Fuck!” John moaned, cursing at his own words. “Need to touch myself. Can’t hold off longer,” he said, but it was rather reluctant. He still would’ve liked to hold off a little longer, but the pleasure was too good. He needed to feel himself coming on Paul’s tongue. 

“Go ‘head then, baby. Touch yerself,” Paul said, before reattaching his lips. John whined in pleasure and gratitude before reaching a hand below himself and grabbing his cock. He pumped himself aggressively, ready to come any second as Paul continued. Paul nibbled lightly at his hole again, the tease he was, but once he gave a sudden suck, John moaned loudly and lost it, shooting himself over the bed, asshole tightening around Paul’s tongue and pulling it in further as the lad continued to swirl it inside him. _Fuck_ what a sensation that created. 

When John relaxed, Paul gave his bum a kiss, and moved to sit next to him. John sighed in relief and lowered his ass to the bed as he lay there, exhausted and spent. Paul giggled and tangled his fingers in the lad's hair, scratching his scalp lovingly. John moaned delightedly before turning to face the younger lad and scooting closer to him, face right near Paul’s lap as the lad sat up beside his sleepy self. 

He looked up at Paul who was smiling sweetly at him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him down until he was before him, and kissed his lips. Paul hummed into it before laying down just as John was. 

“Not so bad, eh?” John asked. Paul smiled.  
  


“No. It really wasn’t. Plus, it felt great!” he said enthusiastically, making John chuckle. “I may hafta ask ya ta do tha’ again,” he said, slight uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Anytime, Macca. Anytime,” John said, before kissing his lips. “Me too,” he added, making Paul laugh against his lips. Paul thought about it for a moment before shrugging. 

“S’pose s’only fair,” he joked, laughing to himself, and John shut him up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me teddy boy experiment requests! Also, EIWLF will be posted next!!
> 
> my tumblr! <3


End file.
